Madame Rêve
by Reimusha
Summary: Vous recevez chez vous deux individus qui s'intéressent de près à votre patientèle et aux rêves étranges qui hantent vos nuits depuis plusieurs mois. Self-insert servant le dessein d'un défi. Crossover Supernatural/NOES


Cette histoire a été écrite de le cadre de l'atelier d'écriture d'un autre site. Les termes du défi exigeaient la rédaction d'un self-insert agrémenté de quelques calembours, contrepèteries et autres kakemphatons.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **MADAME RÊVE**

* * *

« Rappelez-moi vos noms, messieurs ? demandez-vous en déposant deux tasses fumantes devant les hommes dépenaillés assis à votre bureau.

— John, vous répond le plus âgé. John Barrowman. Et voici mon collègue, James Marsters. »

Il parle anglais avec un horrible accent de bouseux qui lui fait manger la moitié de ses mots. Forte de vos longues années de cinéphilie frénétique aux cours desquelles vous avez imposé à votre entourage blasé la version originale du moindre film de série B, vous identifiez formellement la diction rude et hachée du Texas. Ou peut-être du Michigan. Bref, vous peinez à le comprendre. Vous qui vous enorgueillissez de parler si bien la langue de Shakespeare, vous voilà marron.

« Je n'ai pas bien compris qui vous étiez, poursuivez-vous en vous asseyant face à eux. Vous faites partie du FBI, ou… ?

— Le FBI, c'est ça », vous interrompt-il en brandissant sous votre nez une carte à l'aspect officiel qu'il fait disparaître aussi sec.

Ouais. Le FBI. Bien sûr. Avec des pseudos aussi cons et une plaque en toc. Ces mecs vous prennent pour un jambon. Vous tournez la tête vers l'autre homme, plus jeune, qui remue distraitement son café avec un sourire en coin. Ses cheveux longs lui descendent le long des joues, encadrant son visage juvénile. Vous lui trouvez quelque chose d'angélique. Il dégage une innocence touchante qui, si vous ne connaissiez pas si bien la nature humaine, pourrait presque dissimuler la noirceur d'un passé que vous devinez trouble.

« Je croyais que le FBI ne s'occupait que des affaires internes aux États-Unis, insinuez-vous nonchalamment. Ce n'est pas la CIA qui devrait envoyer des agents dans un pays étranger ?

— Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit dans les films, madame, rétorque Barrowman en vous éblouissant avec son sourire d'action-man américain élevé au fluor. Le FBI enquête fréquemment en dehors des frontières. »

Et la marmotte met du chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

Vous hochez la tête et prenez tant bien que mal l'air convaincu.

« Et que puis-je au juste pour vous, Mr Barrowman ? »

Vous insistez un peu sur le nom, juste pour voir. S'il ne réagit pas, vous lui demanderez s'il a fini par retrouver le Docteur.

A votre grande surprise, c'est le soi-disant James Marsters qui sort de son mutisme espiègle et prend la parole.

« Nous sommes ici pour une affaire un peu spéciale, madame. Nous enquêtons sur une série de morts inexpliquées. Des adolescents qui décèdent pendant leur sommeil.

— Pendant leur sommeil ? répétez-vous, subitement mal à l'aise.

— A chaque fois, les témoignages des parents mentionnent d'horribles cauchemars et des tentatives parfois désespérées pour s'empêcher de dormir. Consommation de Red Bull ou de café pour les plus softs, d'amphétamines pour les autres. Deux ou trois ont sniffé du bicarbonate de soude, mais nous pensons qu'ils avaient confondu avec de la cocaïne. Nous avons même connu un cas dramatique d'ablation des paupières. »

Votre muscle orbiculaire droit se contracte tout seul et vous cillez plusieurs fois pour faire disparaître la tension désagréable de votre œil. Vous êtes une bluffeuse lamentable, mais vous essayez malgré tout de ne rien laisser paraître.

« C'est affreux, messieurs, dites-vous en tâchant de maîtriser votre voix qui part dans les aigus. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui vous amène chez moi…

— Nous avons recherché des cas similaires ailleurs qu'aux États-Unis et il s'avère qu'il y a eu quatre décès ici même au cours de la dernière année.

— A Belfort ? dites-vous, surprise. Ça existe dans votre base de données ? »

Vous ne vous imaginiez pas que votre petite ville de ploucs mal dégrossis pouvait avoir une quelconque importance pour le mythique Bureau Fédéral. Ou pour toute autre agence gouvernementale plus ou moins secrète dont semblent issues vos fangirls compulsives. Si ça se trouve, vous recevez les Men in Black.

— Le FBI sait tout et connait tout, madame, répond Barrowman avec une suffisance irritante.

— Je vous crois, dites-vous en haussant les épaules. Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi vous êtes venus me trouver. »

Les deux hommes se regardent et vous percevez chez eux un embarras qui vous conforte dans l'idée qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils font ici. Ou qu'ils répugnent à vous en parler. Ou un peu des deux.

« Ça va vous paraître étrange, reprend Barrowman en se penchant au-dessus de votre bureau pour se rapprocher légèrement de vous. Les quatre ados qui sont morts sont tous venus se faire soigner chez vous.

— Chez moi ? », bêlez-vous stupidement.

Vous secouez la tête et écartez les bras dans un geste d'incompréhension et d'impuissance mêlées.

« Vous avez leur nom ? », finissez-vous par demander.

Il sort une feuille de la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et vous la tend. Dessus figurent quatre photos assorties de quelques détails sur l'identité des disparus. Vous froncez les sourcils en parcourant la courte liste. Pas moyen de faire semblant. Vous vous souvenez parfaitement de chacun d'eux. Une rupture de ligament croisé, un problème de nuque, une entorse de cheville et une épaule luxée. Les quatre gosses, sportifs et apparemment en bonne santé, sont bien venus chez vous.

Vous déglutissez bruyamment et rendez la feuille à Barrowman.

« Vous avez raison, admettez-vous de mauvaise grâce. Je les ai eus en rééducation. Tous les quatre. »

Et ils sont morts.

Vous avez dû pâlir, parce qu'il se lève brusquement et contourne votre bureau pour vous rejoindre. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à votre hauteur et pose ses mains sur les vôtres, restées sur les accoudoirs. Ses yeux clairs plongent dans les vôtres et vous y lisez l'esquisse d'un appétit pour votre humble personne qui vous semble bien malséant. Ce gosse a au moins dix ans de moins que vous.

« Nous ne vous accusons de rien, s'empresse-t-il de vous rassurer. C'est juste que… »

Il se tourne vers son collègue et l'interroge du regard.

« … Que nous devons explorer toutes les pistes, termine Marsters à sa place. Nous ne pouvons rien négliger. Lorsque vous les aviez en soin, avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous aider ? Vous ont-ils confié des appréhensions ou des angoisses par rapport à leur sommeil ou à leurs rêves ?

— Je ne sais plus, avouez-vous. Ça fait longtemps, et je reçois beaucoup de monde.

— Nous comprenons. Mais essayez de vous souvenir. C'est vraiment important. »

Vous inspirez profondément et reculez au fond de votre fauteuil pour essayer de vous éclaircir les idées. Barrowman lâche vos mains et se relève, un air de sincère sollicitude sur le visage.

« J'ai mes bilans, dites-vous. Je fais un bilan d'entrée pour chaque patient, et la qualité du sommeil fait partie des questions que je pose systématiquement. Je pourrais… si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, je peux les chercher.

— Ce serait formidable », approuve Barrowman en vous souriant avec bienveillance.

Ce sourire…

Il doit faire des ravages parmi les fans pré-pubères de Justin Bieber.

Vous vous levez sans un mot et vous dirigez vers l'armoire coulissante dans laquelle vous rangez vos archives. C'est le bordel, rien n'est classé.

« Ça va mettre un certain temps, confessez-vous, gênée.

— Pas de problème, répond Marsters. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. »

Vous soupirez et plongez le nez dans votre paperasse. Retrouver ces bilans au milieu de cette pagaille va s'avérer au moins aussi ardu qu'une fouille archéologique organisée par Gilbert Montagné. La quête du Graal à côté doit ressembler à une chasse au trésor au vide-grenier de Brebotte.

Vous vous armez de courage et entamez patiemment vos recherches, sentant dans votre dos le regard inquisiteur des deux hommes peser sur vous.

 **.**

 **. .**

Vous avez étalé sur votre bureau les quatre feuilles correspondant aux bilans des jeunes victimes et montrez aux deux enquêteurs supposés l'information que vous craigniez.

« Là, dites-vous en posant votre doigt sur la ligne d'écriture manuscrite. Et là. Ici… »

Vous déplacez la dernière feuille, cachée par les autres, et la tapotez avec impatience.

« Et encore là. Tous les quatre se sont plaints de mal dormir. Je n'y ai pas prêté plus d'attention que ça à l'époque. Et je n'ai pas fait le rapport entre eux.

— Comment auriez-vous pu ? vous murmure Barrowman d'un ton apaisant. Rien ne les liait les uns aux autres.

— Non, rien », répondez-vous distraitement.

Vous parcourez les bilans du regard, cherchant une information qui vous aurait échappé. Quelque chose qui expliquerait que ces quatre jeunes aient succombé au même mal immédiatement après leur rééducation auprès de vous.

Et pas n'importe quel mal…

« Et, euh… commencez-vous maladroitement. Avez-vous trouvé la cause exacte des décès aux États-Unis ? »

A nouveau, cet échange de regard soucieux qui ne vous avait pas échappé la première fois. Ces gars savent quelque chose et ils hésitent à vous en parler.

« Nous ne sommes pas certains, avance prudemment Marsters. Je vous l'ai dit, nous ne négligeons aucune piste. Même les plus… étranges.

— Par étrange, vous entendez surnaturel ? vous inquiétez-vous, les sourcils froncés.

— Entre autres, admet-il.

— Dites-m'en plus. S'il-vous-plait. »

Il secoue la tête, un rictus embarrassé aux lèvres.

« Ecoutez, dites-vous d'une voix plus assurée, c'est vous qui vous êtes venus me parler de ça. Vous qui avez, sans guère de subtilité, lié mon cabinet, ou moi-même, à ces morts inexpliquées. Si vous savez quoi que ce soit, vous devez me le dire. »

Ils se jaugent du regard, l'air perdu, et vous faites claquer votre langue avec irritation.

« Ça suffit ! vous agacez-vous. Vous ne faites pas plus partie du FBI que moi de la revue du Moulin Rouge. Vos noms sont bidon, vos plaques aussi, et si vous ne me dites pas qui vous êtes en réalité, je vous fous dehors ! »

Le ton que vous venez d'employer doit être intimidant, car vous les voyez se raidir.

« J'attends », concluez-vous en croisant les bras d'un air que vous espérez convaincant.

Ils vous contemplent tous les deux, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds. Finalement, c'est Marsters qui reprend la parole. Vous gardez cette information dans un coin de votre tête : c'est lui qui semble le plus apte à apaiser les situations de crise.

« Écoutez, Lucie. Je peux vous appelez Lucie ? »

Vous acquiescez sèchement. C'est votre nom, autant qu'ils s'en servent.

« Nous jouerons franc jeu avec vous si vous faites de même. Vous aussi vous nous cachez des choses. Je le vois. Je le sens. Vous croyez que nous sommes venus vous voir par hasard ? Toutes nos recherches nous ont menés à vous. Oui, vous êtes liées à ces morts. Nous ne savons pas encore comment ni pourquoi, mais vous êtes au centre de tout ça et nous entendons bien découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

— Vous m'accusez ? demandez-vous après un court silence.

— Non, rétorque Barrowman en lançant à son collègue un regard lourd de reproche. Pour l'instant, rien ne prouve que vous soyez coupable de quoi que ce soit. »

C'est bizarre, mais le ton de sa voix vous dit le contraire. Ils se méfient de vous. Ils n'ont peut-être pas tort, cela dit.

« Vous voulez la vérité ? continue-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas du FBI. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, et lui, c'est mon frère Sam.

— Winchester ? Comme la carabine ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?

— Non, madame, vous assure Dean.

— Je préfèrerais vos faux noms, dites-vous, déçue.

— Sam et moi, nous chassons les démons, poursuit Dean, plus sérieux.

— Dean ! proteste l'autre.

— Sam, elle ne nous dira rien si on continue à lui mentir », se défend Dean.

Il se retourne vers vous et vous considère avec curiosité, attendant sans doute de voir si vous allez leur rire au nez ou vous enfuir en courant. A vrai dire, vous avez plutôt envie de vomir.

« OK…, dites-vous très lentement. Ça, c'est pas banal.

— Nous sommes persuadés que ces morts sont dues à une créature démoniaque qui prend vie dans les rêves et est capable de rendre réel ce qui s'y passe.

— S'il vous tue dans un rêve, vous mourez pour de vrai », renchérit Sam, qui a l'air boudeur et renfrogné d'un petit garçon mécontent.

Vous encaissez bravement le coup et inspirez bruyamment pour masquer votre embarras et vous laisser le temps de répondre.

« Un démon ? répétez-vous. Qui tue les gens dans leurs rêves ?

— C'est ça.

— Et quel est le lien avec moi ?

— C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir. »

Ils en savent trop. Vous aimeriez croire qu'il est encore possible de vous en sortir par une pirouette, cacahuète, et de pousser toute cette affaire sous le tapis comme un gros ch'ni, ni vu ni connu. Mais l'heure n'est plus aux petites manœuvres de dissimulation. Trop tard pour passer muscade.

Vous soupirez et passez une main glacée sur votre visage.

« Cartes sur table, hein ? murmurez-vous d'une voix atone.

— Nous vous avons dit ce que nous savions, vous répond Dean. A vous, maintenant. »

Vous hochez gravement la tête et prenez une longue inspiration.

« Cela fait des mois que je fais un cauchemar. Toujours le même. Un rêve bizarre, oppressant. Epouvantable. Et terriblement réel.

— Vous pouvez nous le décrire ?

— Je suis dans une immense chaufferie désaffectée.

— Une chaufferie ?

— Oui, vous savez, ça ressemble un peu à la salle des machines d'un bateau. Des passerelles métalliques partout, des tuyaux gros comme ma cuisse. De la vapeur, des fourneaux. Il y règne une chaleur insoutenable.

— Et que se passe-t-il ?

— Rien.

— Rien ?

— Absolument rien. Je déambule là-dedans sans jamais trouver la sortie. Ce n'est pas effrayant en soi, mais il règne une ambiance étouffante. Malsaine. Il y a quelque chose de sordide dans ce lieu. Et… »

Vous hésitez et sentez une sueur glacée couler dans votre dos à ce souvenir.

« Et ? vous encourage Dean.

— Il y a les cris, avouez-vous.

— Les cris ?

— Des hurlements pour être exacte. Des hurlements de terreur qui rompent le silence moite. Comme si quelqu'un, non loin de moi, se faisait torturer. »

Les deux frangins se regardent, les mâchoires serrées.

« J'ai aussi l'impression qu'on m'observe. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui me suit et espionne tous mes faits et gestes.

— C'est lui, intervient Dean, sûr de lui. Le démon. Vous l'avez déjà vu ?

— Non. Je sens sa présence, parfois tout près de moi, mais il ne s'est jamais montré.

— Vous êtes le lien, affirme Sam. Il vous a choisie.

— Moi ? Mais dans quel but ?

— Il se sert de vous pour entrer dans les rêves de ses victimes. »

Vous secouez la tête, consternée.

« Je ne comprends pas, dites-vous à mi-voix. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je de particulier ?

— On ne peut faire que des suppositions. Vous êtes peut-être très réceptive au surnaturel, et votre esprit est compatible avec le sien. Ou alors il a d'autres motivations. Comme la vengeance. Parfois, ils utilisent des humains simplement par jeu, puis ils les tuent.

— C'est pas super rassurant, grommelez-vous.

— La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on va pouvoir agir, vous apaise Sam. Grâce à vous, nous savons maintenant où le trouver.

— Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais attaquée ? geignez-vous.

— D'après ce que nous savons, il s'en prend essentiellement aux adolescents. Garçon ou fille. Vous devez être trop âgée. »

Whao. Trop âgée, même pour un démon. Vous prenez ça dans les dents et reniflez, vexée. Non pas que vous vous plaigniez, mais bon…

Pour cette fois, vous vous accrocherez votre dignité derrière l'oreille. Il y a plus urgent.

« OK, finissez-vous par dire en faisant taire votre susceptibilité. C'est quoi le plan, les garçons ?

— On va vous endormir », répond Dean en sortant de son sac une boîte de somnifères.

 **.**

 **. .**

« Alors c'est votre métier ?

— Si on veut. On ne peut pas dire qu'on en vive…, ronchonne Sam.

— Mais c'est ce qu'on fait, conclut Dean en haussant les épaules.

— Et vous avez déjà rencontré beaucoup de… comment dire ? De bizarreries ?

— Ça oui ! s'enthousiasme le plus âgé. Oh ! Tu te souviens, Sam, de la poule qui muait ?

— C'était chez ce fermier ? Celui qui craignait que ses poules ne bêlent ?

— Ouais ! On s'était bien fendu la gueule ce jour-là…, ricane Dean. C'était facile, et sans danger. Mais c'est rare. On a plus souvent affaire à des gros trucs. Nous avons vu beaucoup de morts.

— A cause de démons ?

— Ou d'esprits. La plupart des gens ignorent le mal que peuvent faire les créatures surnaturelles. Nous sommes là pour les protéger de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

— Je ne comprends pas. Si cela fait réellement partie de votre quotidien, comment se fait-il que nous n'en sachions pas davantage à ce sujet ?

— Vous savez. Tout le monde sait. Vous refusez simplement d'y croire. La nuit, vous laissez vos pieds sous la couverture ?

— Oui, avouez-vous, contrite.

— Et vous avez raison. Si vous saviez ce qui rôde dans les chambres, la nuit… »

Charmant. Vous voilà totalement rassurée sur la sanité de votre environnement.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Dieu nous protège », murmure Sam.

Vous l'observez en silence, sans savoir si vous devez vous moquer de lui.

« Vous ne croyez pas en Dieu ? demande Dean un peu sèchement.

— Vous êtes en France. On s'est débarrassé de ce carcan dogmatique depuis quelques années déjà.

— Vous avez tort. Si vous aviez vu la moitié des choses que nous avons croisées, vous croiriez en Dieu vous aussi. »

Bof… s'il le dit. En même temps, vous ne lui faites pas de reproche. C'est normal qu'un croyant exhibe sa foi.

Vous réprimez un bâillement et vous installez plus confortablement sur la table de massage qui vous sert de lit improvisé. Les garçons sont assis à vos côtés sur des tabourets et fourbissent leurs armes tout en discutant avec vous. Arbalète, revolver, couteau Bowie, sans doute volé à Crocodile Dundee… C'est un véritable arsenal qui se déploie sous vos yeux ébahis. Que s'attendent-ils à accueillir au juste ?

« On résume ? demandez-vous, stressée. Je m'endors, je rêve. Je vois le démon et je lui fonce dessus pour le choper.

— Si vous vous réveillez en étant en contact avec lui, il devrait revenir avec vous dans le monde réel, confirme Dean sans lever le nez de son ouvrage.

— Il _devrait_ ? »

Vous n'aimez pas le conditionnel.

« En théorie.

— Admettons. Et une fois qu'il est là ?

— On s'en occupe, gronde Dean en brandissant son flingue.

— J'ai une question. »

Ou plus.

« Pourquoi se montrerait-il cette nuit alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait jusqu'à présent ?

— On est là, et on vous a avertie pour lui. Ça devrait suffire à le faire sortir de son trou », affirme Sam avec tout l'aplomb d'un gamin de vingt-cinq ans.

Ou pas. La stratégie vous semble bancale.

« Et si jamais il ne vient pas, je fais quoi ?

— Essayez de l'appeler. »

Minou, minou ? Sérieusement ? Vous vous demandez subitement si ces deux jeunes savent vraiment ce qu'ils font.

« Donc je m'endors, je le chope et, par un hasard formidable, vous saurez précisément à quel moment me réveiller pour que je le ramène ici ?

— Nous allons suivre votre électro-encéphalogramme », vous dit Dean d'un ton las en vous désignant l'appareil antédiluvien auquel sont reliés d'innombrables petits câbles, tous branchés via des électrodes sur votre crâne.

Vous avez renoncé à vous plaindre que vous alliez y laisser la santé de vos longs cheveux dont vous êtes si fière. Vous jetez un œil distrait à la courbe oscillante qui est censée les avertir du bon timing. Vous avez quand même un doute sur leurs compétences.

« C'est moi ou il y a beaucoup d'inconnues dans cette équation ?

— Ce n'est pas une science exacte, vous sermonne Sam d'un air de reproche.

— Rassurez-moi, vous avez déjà capturé un démon similaire ?

— Non », clament-ils en chœur sans même relever la tête.

Génial.

Vous laissez tomber votre tête sur la table et soupirez bruyamment. Le somnifère commence à faire effet. Vous sentez vos paupières s'alourdir et votre corps alangui s'affaisse contre le skaï glacé. Vous auriez dû mettre une couverture. Vous vous enfoncez davantage dans le revêtement et il vous semble que la mousse qui recouvre la table s'amollit et vous enveloppe de plus en plus étroitement. Au moment où vous prenez conscience que l'étoffe épaisse recouvre vos jambes, vous essayez de crier, mais des extensions tentaculaires vous emprisonnent, entravant vos mains, vous étranglant, et vous vous faites engloutir par la table en un éclair.

Vous vous redressez d'un bond et vous cognez la tête contre une surface dure comme la pierre. Vous jurez en vous frottant le front et regardez autour de vous. Vous êtes assise sur une grille de métal brûlant, à proximité d'un mur contre lequel courent des câbles et des canalisations. C'est l'une de ces structures que vous venez de heurter violemment. Ça fait un mal de chien. Vous vous relevez prudemment. Vous savez où vous êtes. Vous reconnaitriez cet endroit rien qu'à l'odeur et au bruit. Une ambiance cacophonique faite du bourdonnement incessant des machines et du _clang_ assourdissant et répétitif d'un marteau s'abattant sur une enclume. L'atmosphère est suffocante, lourde et poisseuse. L'air s'empuantit d'une pestilentielle odeur de brûlé et de charogne qui agresse vos narines et vous met le cœur au bord des lèvres.

En clair, vous êtes en nage et vous avez les dents du fond qui baignent.

Vous vous sentez humide et collante de transpiration et baissez les yeux sur vous. Vous êtes vêtue d'une ridicule nuisette qui ne descend pas plus bas que votre culotte et dévoile votre cellulite à la ronde. Vous serez sexy demain. Il serait pas bassement obsédé, votre démon ?

Vous étouffez un grognement et vous mettez en route, sans trop savoir où vous diriger. Qu'êtes-vous censée faire, maintenant ? Ah ! Oui : servir d'appât. Charmant. La prochaine fois, vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant d'accepter les propositions louches de deux frères soi-disant experts en surnaturel qui vous envoient sans sourciller dans la fosse aux lions. Seule. Tranquillou bilou.

Les enfoirés.

Vous avancez au hasard, grommelant contre le sol qui vous ébouillante la plante des pieds. Si ça se trouve, vous allez errer toute la nuit dans cette cochonnerie de chaufferie sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Le manque de certitude des garçons vous fait douter de la véracité de leurs propos. A un contre dix, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils avançaient et leurs hypothèses sont infondées. Qu'à cela ne tienne, vous vous en tenez au plan. Vous espérez juste qu'ils ne sont pas en train de vous faire n'importe quoi pendant que vous êtes endormie.

C'est malin d'avoir pensé à ça. Vous n'avez plus que cette crainte en tête, maintenant.

Après tout, vous ne les connaissez pas. Pour ce que vous en savez, ils pourraient tout aussi bien être des tueurs en série. Deux hommes suffisamment adeptes de Torchwood pour en connaître les acteurs, c'est suspect.

Vous marchez d'un pas décidé, troublée à l'idée que vous avez confié votre corps endormi et vulnérable à deux parfaits inconnus. C'est sans doute parce que vous êtes perdue dans vos pensées que vous ne le voyez pas arriver. Il vous percute violemment et vous tombez comme une masse sur le revêtement acéré qui vous arrache des lambeaux de peau. Vous grimacez sous la douleur et tentez de vous relever, mais l'homme vous saute dessus et vous écrase de tout son poids, rugissant, la bouche écumant une humeur mousseuse qui goutte sur vous. Il dégage des relents fétides de viande cramée et de pourriture et vous tournez le visage pour vous épargner la puanteur de son haleine.

Il râle et bave, fou de rage, et vous sentez les coups qu'il tente de vous porter et que vous n'évitez que grâce à une trop grande promiscuité. Son corps pèse sur vous, vous clouant au sol, et vous vous débattez avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il dégage l'une de ses mains et vous voyez avec horreur qu'il porte un gant défraichi garni de longues lames qui prolongent chacun de ses doigts. Vous voyez le fil aiguisé se rapprocher de vous et il agite nerveusement ses couteaux sous votre nez. Hors d'haleine, vous forcez contre lui pour écarter sa main et n'avez même plus assez d'énergie pour crier. Tout au plus émettez-vous quelques borborygmes ahanants tout en essayant de sauver votre peau.

Paniquée, vous levez les yeux vers votre agresseur. La vision terrifiante d'un visage brûlé au-delà de l'imaginable vous tétanise un instant et vous restez pétrifiée devant le tableau improbable de ce démon furieux et défiguré qui cherche à vous tuer.

Ils ne devaient pas vous ramener à temps, les deux pinpins ?

Vous aspirez tant bien que mal une grande goulée d'air et hurlez à l'aide, vous égosillant jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

Le monstre plaque une main puante sur votre bouche et vous contemplez, impuissante, les griffes se lever pour vous frapper. Vous fermez les yeux.

Un coup de feu retentit et vous sentez la pression qui vous maintenait au sol s'affaiblir. Puis, brusquement, le corps du démon s'affaisse sur vous, lourd et mou, et vous laisser échapper un couinement surpris en même temps que vous rouvrez les yeux.

Vous êtes revenue dans votre cabinet. Vous voyez Dean Winchester tenir en joue le monstre qui s'est écroulé sur vous tandis que Sam se précipite à vos côté pour vous aider à vous débarrasser du corps sans vie sous lequel vous étouffez. Il le fait rouler sur le côté et vous vous redressez, horripilée, pour saisir par le col le plus jeune des frères Winchester.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! braillez-vous, le cœur battant.

— On essayait de vous réveiller, promet-il, sur la défensive. On a dû vous donner une dose de somnifère trop forte. Vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude. »

C'est ça, bientôt, ce sera de votre faute !

« Il est mort ? demandez-vous en vous tournant vers le corps de la créature.

— Je pense », répond Dean en le tâtant du pied.

Ah ! Mais non, il ne faut jamais faire ça ! Quel débutant !

Comme s'il avait lu dans vos pensées, il braque son arme et tire deux coups dans le crâne du monstre. Vous voyez ses membres trembler, agités de brefs soubresauts, puis retomber, inertes, sur le sol trempé.

Vous regardez stupidement votre plancher hors de prix couvert d'un épais sang noirâtre et vous demandez confusément comment vous allez nettoyer un bordel pareil.

Les deux frangins éclatent subitement de rire. La tension retombe et vous les suivez dans leur amusement hystérique.

« Alors c'est fini ? », demandez-vous avec espoir.

Sam hoche vigoureusement la tête en guise d'acquiescement, un sourire de gamin aux lèvres.

Vous les observez emballer le corps dans une bâche et les emmenez au sous-sol pour qu'ils chargent le paquet sanguinolent dans le coffre de leur voiture. Vous ignorez ce qu'ils vont faire du cadavre et vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

Ils démarrent et s'éloignent. Vous entendez l'épouvantable bruit de la grosse cylindrée américaine s'atténuer et disparaître alors qu'ils sortent du parking souterrain et vous soupirez, soulagée.

Une chaleur familière vous enveloppe soudain et vous sentez s'approcher le corps immatériel de votre complice.

« Ils t'ont crue ? susurre une voix caverneuse à votre oreille.

— Apparemment. On ne devrait pas les revoir de sitôt, répondez-vous calmement.

— Si ça, ce sont les célèbres frères Winchester, les grands chasseurs de démon, j'ai pas trop de mouron à me faire, murmure-t-il avec dédain.

— Il faudra quand même qu'on soit plus prudents, notez-vous. On va devoir changer de stratégie. »

Vous sentez ses bras s'enrouler autour de vous et presser étroitement votre poitrine.

« Comme tu voudras », chuchote-t-il, vous faisant frissonner.

Vous vous laissez aller un instant à la satisfaction d'avoir géré la situation sans dégâts. Ça vous aurait déplu de les tuer. Ils étaient sympas, ces gosses. Aussi attachants qu'un pouic pour chien.

L'étau se resserre encore et vous fermez les yeux, savourant l'omniprésence confortable du Maître des Rêve tout autour de vous.

« Juste pour savoir, dites-vous à mi-voix, qui se trouve dans le coffre de leur voiture ?

— Le gosse du voisin », répond-il, serein.

OK. Pour la discrétion, vous repasserez.

Mais au moins, ce satané gosse ne vous emmerdera plus avec sa mobylette.

L'un dans l'autre…


End file.
